Harmony's Children
by Arrylle Gamere
Summary: The sequel to Passions in Harmony. Rating may change...


**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is the prologue to the sequel I'll be writing after the current one (Passions in Harmony). Of course, I won't be posting the next chapters until that one's finished. Hope u like! The original characters used in this fic belong to JER and NBC. The others are mine…

Prologue

"Hee haw haw!" I chortle, drawing signs on the rusty, dilapidated mirror. I may be in an orphanage now; a one year old forgotten by everyone and loved by no- one, but not for too long…

"Eeeh…" I see them now. A beautiful, _good_ woman with long golden hair and her dark- haired lover, an equally _good_ man. Engaged just a couple of minutes ago. Let me tell you, they are sooooo in love. More than any other ratty couple my elderly mother has shown me. They've never had a word of argument or jealousy between them- not one. And now comes my big 20 minutes of fame. Wheeee!

I mutter a spell in my head. It's useless to say it out loud; coz all that comes out of my cute little mouth is 'boo- kee- kee' or some other nonsensical baby babble. Soon Dallas Dear and Deena Darling are torn from each other's arms and sent flying in two different directions. Off the wharf along which they had been strolling comfortably, into the nice, icy cold water. Heh! Look at them flail about like two demented YMCA dancers!

They drown in five minutes. And with my help, lie on the bottom of the ocean bed- never to resurface again. Good on ya, baby! I congratulate myself on a job well done. But now for Step Two. The harder one. Ooh…I must concentrate.

"Beh gah ba ba bah!" _O… kay_. What I really mean is, "Distance places of birth as far away as possible." Unfortunately, I had minimal control of this one. For all I know, they could both reappear in Harmony…

_Variable submitted_. 

Wow, the forces of Evil are speaking to me! 

_Choice of parents_?

I answer straightaway. Been planning the whole thing for a while, you see…

I submit other variables such as physical characteristics and interests etc. Boring, but necessary to the process. I wait impatiently for the most important factor of the Plan…

…_Gender_? 

The fun part! This is IT!

"Soul Two Nine Five- male. Soul Two Nine Six… male." I can hardly control the excitement in my mind.

_Transfiguration complete_. 

Yippee! I've done it! Me- the first ever baby wonder! I've stuffed up the System. Deena Stanton and Dallas Wallace are ripped apart forever! Who _cares_ if their relationship has spanned two- thousand years? Their love is gone to the dogs _now_- doomed! This is my ultimate revenge on Harmony for what they did to my dear mother…  actually I don't care less what happened to _her_- she was struck by lightning anyway. It's just an excuse! Hehehe! 

I distastefully watch my chubby hands clap. Oh well. I'll grow up in time. I've already concocted a charm to make the lovely Kay Bennett take me in as her adopted daughter. Coz there's no way in hell I'm staying in this smelly wreck of an orphanage any longer! And Kay, well. I'd like her as my mother- she's magnetic and kind of evil for one. And she's not like the wrinkled apple of an old woman I had for a mother before. Maria Ivy be damned. Her momma's gonna love _me_ more than her! Oh joy!

Hecuba and Old Mother Tabby are dust and ashes now. How can their puny powers be compared to my own? I'm a tiny terror in the true sense of the word, and I'm soon going to have Hell grovelling at my feet! Look out, Hell's angels, Endora Lenox is here!

_Crash_!

Oh boo hoo hoo. My baby eyes cry tears of bodily pain as I fall off my semi- termite- eaten cot. Up yours too, Heaven! You're in for a _biiiiiiig_ ride, honeys and fellas! Wait a _second_… this is Julian Crane's fault. He should have installed me at his delightful mansion instead of this _hole!_

So back to destroying daddy precious…

"Wa wa oooo…"

"Oh you poor little darling! Did you hurt yourself?" 

I 'innocently' hurl my pacifier at the nurse's nose. 

"_Owwwww_!" 

Hmm… I think it's broken. Hee hee hee…

******

Lol. Review and tell me what you think, 'k?  Thanx heaps! 


End file.
